Such a carrier structure must naturally enable the engine to be supported both when at rest and when in operation. In particular, it is necessary for the carrier structure to withstand the thrust forces from the engine, which forces must also be properly transferred to the framework of the airplane, and in particular to the framework of the wing. It is also important that the carrier structure is not deformed by the mechanical forces to which it and the wing are subjected, such as aerodynamic resistance forces.
Conventionally, this type of carrier structure holds the engine and enables it to be inserted and withdrawn via the open front of the carrier structure.
Proposals have also been made to provide a carrier structure in the form of a right portion and a left portion: nevertheless, that solution is ill-suited when it comes to mounting and dismounting the engine.
Furthermore, in the solutions that have been proposed in the past, in order to dismount the engine, or even in order to gain access to certain members of the engine, it has often been necessary to decouple the carrier structure from the airplane wing, at least in part, thereby making said operation relatively lengthy to perform.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,741 describes a device for mounting a turbofan engine (bypass turbojet) disposed beneath the wing of an airplane, in which the engine is passed through the bottom of the support structure during mounting and dismounting. Nevertheless, that mounting device presents a certain number of drawbacks. In particular, no support structure is provided forming a structural assembly having strength and cohesion in a radial direction.